1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves, and more specifically to therapy and athletic gloves having weights on the backside of the hand and finger portions.
2. Background Information
Hand and finger strength of an athlete is often an overlooked and underemphasized aspect of athletic skill and training. Having powerful hands and fingers provides a distinct advantage to an athlete in competition, and is often a hidden asset that goes unrecognized by competitors. Importance of hand and finger strength is not confined to professional athletes, but also to amateurs and enthusiasts at all levels. Moreover, the importance of hand strength is significant to the overall well-being of people and to patients in need of treatment for conducting everyday activities.
There are numerous instances where individuals attempt to strengthen the hands and fingers for athletic purposes or for general treatment or rehabilitation. There are also numerous contraptions available intended to assist a person in increasing hand and finger strength. Those contraptions may include many varieties of springs, levers, weights, tension devices and other mechanisms designed to improve the strength of the hands and fingers. Very few, if any, devices are designed to be used during the actual performance of an athletic event or everyday life, but are typically designed to be used during a separate training session conducted apart from the intended athletic event, practice or life activity in general.
Weighted gloves are not uncommon, and have been used by athletes and by others for general rehabilitation and enhancement of abilities. Some weighted gloves for which patents have been granted are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,911,433 to Walker et al.; 5,184,815 to Maddox; 4,684,123 to Fabry; 6,553,574 to Hall, Jr. et al.; 5,802,615 to Wenk; 5,768,710 to Williams; 5,386,591 to Canan; 3,838,853 to Fredenhagen 4,253,660 to Tiktin. Unfortunately, many of these and other devices are either very complicated, are not practical for use in a variety of actual events or real life situations, or have various deficiencies such as being uncomfortable, poorly fitting, or have other deficiencies.
Particularly troublesome with use of weighted gloves is the tendency for the weighted portions to cause the glove to separate from the fingers. This is especially the case for players of basketball, football, hockey, baseball or other hand sport where a user is catching and throwing a ball or object (or swinging an object) in the normal course of play or practice. There have been few, if any, instances of an effective means for securing weighted elements to the glove while inhibiting sagging or release of the glove from the fingertip portions of the user. Further, there is a need for providing a weighted glove that does not unduly limit a user's range of motion, that is flexible, and at the same time being comfortable and forming a secure glove-fit position.
The present invention provides a novel glove that allows the user to perform normal activities such a playing basketball, tennis, football, hockey or other sport or activities. Advantages include a weighted glove that is comfortable and that does not tend to easily slip off the fingers of the user, which would otherwise distract the user from play and hinder development. Providing such a glove, while allowing the user to go about normal activity or athletic training of the particular event, has significant advantage. Applicants believe use of such weighted gloves will provide the benefit of strengthening the forearms, biceps, shoulders, and overall upper body of the user or athlete and also useful for overall conditioning. Such gloves may be used in combination with other rehabilitation or training exercises and equipment. Weighted gloves may be used during rope jumping exercises, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and other movements. Use of weighted gloves for rehabilitation is desired, and may be used in numerous instances, including but not limited to use in rehabilitation of broken arms, wrists, hands, fingers, and assist in the overall improvement of strength and range of motion. Such gloves allow for a user to stretch and develop muscles and coordination. A user or trainer may alter the location or positioning of weights and flex points about the glove to engineer or assist in specialized developments of the hands, fingers and specialized body parts. Numerous other advantages and novel features of the present invention are disclosed throughout.